Another Night
by DokixNoxStar
Summary: Ikuto has been living in Amu's room for a while. What happens when Ikuto can't hold his feelings any longer?
1. Another Night with Ikuto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way**

"I'm home." I said with a bright face, as my guardian characters Ran, Miki, and Su floated behind me.

"Welcome, home Amu-chan. Just in time too, dinner is almost ready." My mom said as she was preparing dinner.

"Thanks mom but, I already ate with the Guardians." I told my mom as I ran up the stairs going to my room. I closed the door behind me and gave a happy sigh.

"Amu-chan, good job getting all those X eggs." Ran said lifting her pom-poms in a cheering matter.

I nodded. "Did you see the way Tadase looked at me, and called me Amu-chan?" Ran, Miki and Su all smiled. I started taking off my school uniform when…

"Yawn, did you forget about me….Amu." Ikuto said coming out of the covers he was hidden under.

"I...Ikuto." I can feel that I'm blushing because if Ikuto didn't say anything then I would have taken off my clothes.

"I didn't think you would be so comfortable around me." He said while sitting up.

"Baka!" I screamed as I left my room taking a random pair of pajamas from my drawer. Ikuto layed back down with his arms under his head. I headed to the bathroom and started unchanging there.

_I really wouldn't have mind if he saw me…_ I shooked my head at the thought. "What am I thinking? That perverted cat would have done something to me." While putting on my pajamas I realized that I'm wearing shorts and a tank top. _It's not a big deal, I mean it is getting hotter in Japan; he wouldn't think that I wanted something to happen. _I left the bathroom and hesitated opening the door to my room. _Should I change...no no…it's too hot for the usual ones I wear. _I opened the door slowly, peeking my head inside, seeing Ikuto reading manga. _This guy really likes his manga._

"Did you have the new one to this?" He said while lifting up the manga.

"No...That's the current one." I was waiting for him to say something about my choice of pajamas today. He looked up.

"Oh, cute pajamas."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. _Wait why I am happy to hear that._

"Goodnight Amu." Ran, Miki, Su said in unison as the floated slowly towards their eggs.

"Goodnight guys…Ikuto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Yoru?"

"Sleeping in his egg…"

"I see." Why does this feel weird still, Ikuto has been living in my room for a while, yet my heart still races when I look at his face...those eyes just kill me sometimes. I walked to my bed and layed down; I turned and saw Ikuto's eyes just looking at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh well goodnight?"

"I'm not tired…" He hugged me with my face on his chest, he smelled nice, like one of those fancy colognes.

"Hey Ikuto...you smell nice, how come."

"I took a shower, and took one of your dad's cologne. Why does it smell like him?"

"No...It smells like Ikuto." I said in a whisper, and I felt him hug me tighter, usually I would get angry at him for this, but I wanted to stay this close to him.

"Amu..."

I looked up to see his eyes look into my golden ones. _I never was so close to his face before… _"What?" He leaned in even closer and he was inches away from my lips. _I didn't want to move away, do I want him to do it? My hearts racing every time I'm near him. He may be perverted in some ways but---._

"I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Ehhh? Does Amu want me to kiss her?"

"No…ha-ha, in your dreams."

"Then why didn't you move Amu?"

_Dammit, he got me. _"Because…"

He kissed me, and I widened my eyes because I didn't really think he would do it. He licked my lips, in a way asking can I come in. I opened my mouth a little and he slid his tongue in, so I opened my mouth wider. He's tongue meeting mine; I was literally melting under his touch. The he pulled away.

"Ikuto..."

"That was uncalled for." He said as he shifted his body to face the wall.

_I didn't want it to stop_. "No, Ikuto..." I sat up and gently made him turn his body, for his face to look up. He looked surprised; I guess he never thought of me, Amu, doing this. But like I said I didn't want it to stop. I got on top of him and looked down at him.

"Amu…" was all he could say

"Don't stop this time." Was all I could say, and I kissed him, and our tongues met again. It was more passionate this time, it was deep and there was a way that he kissed, that I wanted this to last forever. It was slow but not like boring slow, it was fast but not enough to make me feel like he was eating me, it was just perfect.

He started sliding his hand up and down my thigh, and he turned to get me on the bed and him on top. He came down to my neck breathing softly on it, moving up to my ear and saying "Amu, we can stop..."

"No Ikuto, I want this." I said as I touched his face, he leaned down to kiss me and began moving towards my neck. Softly kissing it at first, and then going harder. I didn't want him to leave me a mark because of my parents, so I stiffened by that. So he stopped and moved his hands up my shirt. His hands are so soft, made me melt. I thought he was going to go further, but he slid back down.

"What's wrong?" He looked away, and I looked where he was looking at.

"Ehhhh? 1 o'clock at night!"

"Shhh." He put his finger on my lips. "You'll wake up your parents."

"But...Ikuto."

"You have school tomorrow."

"I don't care." I said as I crossed my arms. _Why does Ikuto make me not care?_

"Goodnight." He said as he kissed me on the lips and turned to face the wall.

"Goodnight Ikuto."

**First Fan Fic…so constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated to make me a better writer.**

**Hoped you guys liked it and always Read and Review =)**


	2. Another Night with Amu

**Doing Ikuto's POV is dedicated to… **

**Panda Bear-36 who told me to do his POV**

**Zk-ikutofan**** who called me a jerk…haha**

**Yshihiro**** who said I MUST do another chapter…so here it is and I might make this into a story**

**And also everyone else who reviewed, read, and favorite this story, it was my first fan fic and I got so many good comments that made me feel happy. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way…**

"Easter…" _I can't keep running away, I'll end up being just be like my father. _It also doesn't look good if Amu's parents find me in her bed, sleeping like I live here. There have been a few close calls with Amu's mom but Yoru always tells me when she's coming. Ami sometimes suddenly comes bursting into the room._ I can't continue like this. _I let out a sad sigh."Yoru."

"What Ikuto?"

"Were leaving."I said as I was getting up.

"Why-nyeh~?"

"I'm home." A happy cheery voice said. _Amu…_

"Too late, Ikuto nyeh~!"

"Yeah…" I pulled the covers over me to think some more, until I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and was quickly shut. Amu gave a happy sigh. _What is she happy about?_

"Amu-chan, good job getting all those X eggs." It was probably Ran, it's too perky to be her other guardian characters.

"Did you see the way Tadase looked at me, and called me Amu-chan?" Amu said. _Tadase…so she does like him. That little prince._

"Yawn, did you forget about me….Amu." I said while coming out of the covers.

"I...Ikuto." She said blushing. _She blushes so much; all I have to do is just say her name. _That wasn't the whole reason why though, she was changing out of her school uniform.

"I didn't think you would be so comfortable around me." I sat up, looking at her still blushing.

"Baka!" She screamed while taking some clothes with her. I lay back down with my arms crossed under my head. _Amu…I wonder how she feels about me. Her heart's racing every time I'm close to her or blushes when I just look at her. I don't want to say anything because she would just say "No, I'm not Ikuto, stop being perverted," or something. Does she even know what that means?_

"Goodnight Ikuto, *yawn* nyeh." Yoru said as he floated lazily towards his egg.

"Night…" My eyes followed Yoru as he goes to his egg. I noticed some manga in Amu's book bag, and took it to the bed. _Oh wait, I read this. _Amu came back.

"Did you have the new one to this?" I said while lifting up the manga.

"No...That's the current one." She said, laying her back on the closed door. Then I noticed her choice of pajamas today.

"Oh, cute pajamas."

"Thanks." She replied with a small smile.

"Goodnight Amu." Ran, Miki, Su said in unison as the floated slowly towards their eggs.

"Goodnight guys…Ikuto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Yoru?"

"Sleeping in his egg…"

"I see." She stood there looking down at her feet. _Why does she look so sad all of a sudden? _She started walking towards her bed, and I made room for her. I simply looked at her but it became a stare. Her golden eyes sometimes captivate me to get lost in them. Her innocent face makes me not want to leave.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh well goodnight?"

"I'm not tired…" I hugged her like I always do and usually she would break loose. This time she didn't.

"Hey Ikuto...you smell nice, how come."

"I took a shower, and took one of your dad's cologne. Why does it smell like him?"

"No...It smells like Ikuto." She said in a low voice. _What is on her mind?_ I hugged her tighter, and surprisingly she let me.

"Amu..." I looked down at her face.

"What?" I leaned in even closer, leaving us inches away from each other's lips.

"I shouldn't." I finally say.

"Why?"

"Ehhh? Does Amu want me to kiss her?"

"No…ha-ha, in your dreams."

"Then why didn't you move Amu?"

"Because…" _You don't have a reason._

I kissed her, and feeling her soft lips on mine made me only want more of Amu. I know this was her first kiss, so I licked her lips to make her feel less pressured. She opened her mouth a little, and I slid my tongue in, and she opened it wider. I started to slowly swirl the tip of her tongue using mine. _What am I doing? _I pulled away.

"Ikuto..."

"That was uncalled for." I said as I shifted my body to face the wall.

"No, Ikuto..." She made me turn my body to look at her face. Her eyes looked hurt, like she was saddened because I stopped. She got on top of me and started looking down at me.

"Amu…" Was all I said.

"Don't stop this time." She leaned down and kissed me. I didn't want to hold myself back anymore. I always thought about Amu, but I never thought this would happen. Me being with Easter, and she fighting Easter from getting the Embryo, I wonder how were even friends. I stopped thinking like that for her lips made me not care for anything else. It was passionate and had meaning. I never thought a girl would make me, Ikuto, want more and never stop.

I started sliding my hand up and down her thigh to get me on top. I came down to her neck and softly breathed on it, moving up to her ear and saying "Amu…we can stop…" I still had doubts of what Amu wanted. For Amu, I didn't want to be selfish.

"No Ikuto, I want this." She said as she touched my face with her delicate hands. I kissed her again, and moved to her neck. I was softly kissing it, and then went harder with each one that I did. She didn't give me the same response as when I was softly kissing it, so I stopped. I moved my hands up her shirt. Feeling her soft, flat stomach but then I had to stop. _I was planning on leaving wasn't I? So, I can't make her feel like I was just using her… _Looking for an excuse for why I stopped I noticed how late it was.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me to see what I was staring at.

"Ehhhh? 1 o'clock at night!"

"Shhh." I put my finger on her lips. "You'll wake up your parents."

"But...Ikuto."

"You have school tomorrow."

"I don't care." She said crossing her arms. _I don't either but…_

"Goodnight." I said as I kissed her on the lips and then I turned to face the wall.

"Goodnight Ikuto." _I wonder if that's the last time you'll ever say that to me with a smile…_

**It's really hard to do Ikuto's POV; I tried not to be out of character in any way…**

**Hoped you like it PandaBear-36, Read & Review!**


End file.
